Best friend -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Phil's best friend Daniel moved away when he was only 12. Daniel never left Phil's thoughts, even five years later he still thinks of his old best friend. Phil thinks all hope is lost until a new boys comes into his class. a boy who goes by the name of Dan


Phil sighed softly as a small frown tugged at his lips. He was thinking of that same memory again. Years and years ago Phil had only one person who mattered to him more than anything else in the world. His best friend Daniel. They meet by chance at their local park when they were both six years old. They soon became close friends, they did everything together, never spending a day apart. They stuck to this pattern, getting closer and closer until they were about 12. Then the news struck. Dan was moving away. Phil cried for hours, begging his best friend not to leave, but of course, Dan had to go. Dan had smiled softly at his friend then gently kissed his forehead. "I'll never forget you" he had whispered before getting into his mum's car and being driven away. Never to be seen again. Phil could never forget his Daniel. Even five years later he still couldn't get his old best friend out of his mind. Phil was broken away from his thoughts as he heard his teachers annoying voice. "now class, he have a new student joining us today, come in Dan"

Dan stood nervously outside his new classroom, listening as the teacher told him to come in. He bit at his lip, glancing up at the class before at his feet.

Phil glanced up at the boy. his eyes widened. Daniel?, his Daniel?. no it couldn't be. "now if you would like to sit at the back next to Phil" the teacher said as she softly patted his back, gesturing to Phil with her other hand.

Dan looked up, his eyes lighting up slightly as he saw the boy named 'Phil' in front of him. He paused for a moment before nodding, making his way to his seat. He glanced at Phil quickly then looked back to the teacher.

Phil noticed this Dan boy glancing over at him a few times. To be fair he had snuck a few glances at the new boy himself. Phil lay his head in his hands as he closed his eyes. he was surely losing it. this boy couldn't be his Daniel...he just couldn't. he sighed softly as he bit his lip. but what if he was. the way the boys hair fell over his face down to those brown eyes, it all reminded him of his best friend...his first love.

Dan bit at his lip, hard. He couldn't keep it eyes off the boy, it had to be his Phil, his best friend, his everything, his world, it must be, it _/had/ _too. He thought for a few moments before grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling down on it, "um, did you know a boy called Daniel Howell when you were younger, by any chance?" he wrote, passing the note to Phil.

Phil's eyes widened as he stared at Dan. this meant...no way. a wide grin spread across his face as he quickly wrote back. 'yes. long time no see Daniel' he passed the paper back. smiling shyly at Dan now. he couldn't believe it. it was really his Daniel.

Dan smiled, looking down and blushing slightly. He had actually found his Phil, after mad years of searching, he had finally found him, he grabbed another piece of paper and scribbled down another note that read, "How about after school we go get some coffee or something? My treat c:" he handed him it.

Phil smiled at the note then wrote 'sure, id love to :)'. he was about to pass the note back when his teacher glared at him "Phillip Lester, are you passing notes in my class?" she asked in that annoying high pitched voice. "I...um..." Phil tried to answer but couldn't find the words.

Dan watched as the woman snapped at him and sighed, "It's my work miss. calm down." he said. "Don't talk to me like that Daniel," the woman said, "Get out!" she said after Dan frowned at her. He got up and grabbed his bag, heading out of the classroom, beginning to walk down the corridors. He already hated this school, he didn't have long left, which was good enough for him.

As soon as Dan left Phil picked up his bag and walked towards the door "and where do you think your going Phil?" she asked. Phil turned around to face her and smiled sweetly "if you kick him out, you're also kicking me out, bye" he said as he quickly turned on his heels and ran out the class and down the corridor to attempt to catch up with Dan.

Dan turned around on his heel, seeing Phil coming down the corridor and smiled widely, "Phil, why did you walk out?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"I didn't want to be in there without you..." he admitted shyly, adverting his eyes "I hate that class anyway"

"Aw, Phil, you haven't changed a single bit, you're still as cute as ever," Dan smiled softly.

Phil blushed deeply as he looked into Dan's eyes "s-shut up" he said softly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Dan chuckled, "Shall we get out of here? I'm pretty sure my parents are dying to see you," he said, smiling softly.

"um, sure, I guess" he said shyly, looking down again.

"We don't have to go, if you don't want too," Dan said, biting his lip shyly.

"well...I was kinda hoping you could come to mine?" he asked softly. "...I still have all our old videos games we used to play" he added, a smile spreading across his face.

Dan nodded, "Yeah sure. You seriously still have all of the video games we used to play," he chuckled slightly, "Cute," he smiled.

"it's not cute...they just...they just reminded me of you..." he mumbled. he looked towards the exit then back at Dan. "wanna get going? that old hag will catch us if we don't hurry up"

Dan nodded, quickly planting a kiss on Phil's cheek, "I've missed you, Phil," he said softly, "Like, a lot, a lot a lot a lot," he said, repeating himself what seemed like a million times.

Phil smiled happily "I've missed you too, more than you could ever imagine". He linked arms with Dan as they began to walk out of the school grounds. he suddenly realised he was linking arms with Dan. he blushed slightly "sorry...old habit" he said softly. he didn't want to let go yet.

Dan smiled slightly as he looked down at their linked arms. He slid his hand down Phil's arm and slowly entwined their fingers, as if it was nothing. He looked down at Phil who was frowning slightly. He smirked, "Sorry, old habit," he winked.

Phil blushed a deeper shade of red as he squeezed Dan's hand lightly "m-maybe old habits aren't too bad" he mumbled softly, smiling to himself.

Dan watched as they finally got to Phil's house and smiled at the familiar neighbourhood, "Man, I miss this," he said, looking around "the garden even looks the same"

Phil pulled out his key and unlocked the door, giving Dan's hand another squeeze as he lead them inside the empty house. "mum and dad don't live here anymore...I hope that's okay...I mean, parents not being around and stuff..." he said quietly as he closed the door behind them.

Dan nodded, "It's fine.. What ever happened to them anyway? I always loved your parents, they were a lot better then mine," he shrugged.

"we had a huge argument...they wanted to move but...I wanted to stay here, in the hope that you would come back." Phil smiled lightly to himself "I have you back now...it doesn't matter about them..."

"Oh.. I'm sorry," Dan said biting his lip and looking at his shoes, "Um, at least you know I'm not going anywhere again," he smiled at him softly.

Phil quickly wrapped his arms around Dan tightly. "I thought I was never going to see you again I..." he whispered, his voice breaking slightly as he chocked back a few tears.

"Hey.." Dan said softly, wrapping his arms around Phil's neck, kissing his forehead, "You've got me here now and I've got you, that's all that matters," he said.

Phil blushed slightly "y-yeah...sorry" he said quietly. his mind raced at what to say next. what were you supposed to say at times like this?. "ummm...do you...wanna play some video games?"

Dan nodded, "Sure," he said, "Phil...Can I ask you something first?" he asked, biting the inside of his lip slightly.

Phil tensed up slightly. what was Dan going to ask? "s-sure...what is it?" he questioned quietly.

Dan pulled away from Phil, rubbing the back of his neck slightly, "Have you ever had feelings for like...Someone you're close too?.." he asked. trying to give him hints.

Phil blushed deeply as he looked to the ground "um...yes...I" he didn't want to say anything more. just because Dan was asking that it didn't mean he liked Phil back or anything...or did it?.

"Can I tell you something then? You can't hate me, you promise?" Dan said, nervously pulling at the sleeves on his jumper.

"I could never hate you...what is it?" he asked nervously?

"I-I erm…I kind of have had a crush on you since we were younger. I just…never told you because I didn't want to ruin things, but I can't keep it in any longer," Dan said quickly, his voice in panic.

"oh..." Phil bit his lip softly. was this where he was supposed to tell Dan his feelings? "can I...tell you something too?"

"Hm.." Dan said, looking up at Phil, hiding half of his face with his sleeve.

"I...I kinda have more than a crush on you...you...you were my first love. I haven't been able to get you out of my head since that day you left" he blushed as he realized what he had just confessed "I...I mean..."

Dan bit his lip for a few moment before rolling his eyes and Phil babbling, "Oh shut up, Lester," he said, pulling Phil close to him, pressing their lips together.

Phil blinked a few times in shock before gently kissing back. he had never actually kissed someone so he hoped he was doing this right. this is what happens when you wait for your true love. you end up as a 17 year old kid who has never had their first kiss.

Dan smiled slightly as he broke the kiss, "I love you, Phil," he said softly.

"I love you too Dan, you have no idea how much I do" he admitted as he gazed into Dan's eyes. He finally had his Daniel back.


End file.
